Un refugio en Suna
by Cane el Lindo Gatito
Summary: Desde el cap 460 del manga. Por una maniobra política, Hinata es enviada a Suna como prenda. De Kazekage a amigo. De amigo a protector. De protector a... Three-shot. GaaHina.
1. Conociéndote

_mis conocimientos sobre la serie naruto se limitan ùnica y exclusivamente al manga (y algunas películas). discrepancias con el animè se excusaràn segùn esta enmienda._

_fic construìdo a partir del capi 460 del manga de naruto._

* * *

Hinata observaba al hombre en silencio desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Recordaba vagamente a aquél chiquillo despiadado que sin chistar había aplastado a aquellos hombres hasta la muerte frente a sus ojos. Incluso sus hermanos temían sufrir el mismo destino que sus enemigos...

El pelirrojo giró su rostro con lentitud, lo suficiente como para mostrar su mejilla izquierda oculta bajo algunos mechones alborotados. Alguna cosa había interrumpido su vigilia sobre su aldea. La ojiblanco agudizó los sentidos, mas no pudo sentir nada extraño; Ellos eran los únicos en la amplia oficina del Kazekage, la calma de la noche lo llenaba todo.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo un centímetro. Su postura rígida comenzaba a incomodarla, pero ni eso se atrevía a alterar por el nerviosismo que le causaba estar a solas con Sabaku no Gaara.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó él, cortés y calmadamente.

Hinata dio un respingo.

–Na... ¿Nani?

Terminó de girar hasta darle la cara completamente a su invitada. El té seguía inmaculado sobre la mesa, al igual que la poca comida que habían servido.

–¿No te agrada lo que trajo Temari?

–Anno... No... No es eso...

–¿Entonces?

Hinata se sonrojó un poco. En silencio, se estiró a tomar la taza de té, aún humeante. Observó las otras dos tazas servidas. Se preguntó si él tampoco se sentía con apetito, ya que su taza seguía igual de intacta que la de ella, sin valor como para preguntarle. La tercera pertenecía a Temari, quien había tenido que abandonar el lugar por una emergencia... Al principio, todo había sido idea de ella: el reunirse con algunos bocadillos para pasar el rato mientras revisaban los papeles que había mandado Danzou. Y ahora la responsable de tan pintoresca idea se desaparecía a medio plan de acción.

_No se preocupen, regreso en un momento. No comiencen a trabajar sin mí..._ Qué inoportuno.

La chica tomó el primer sorbo. Gaara volvió su atención a la vista nocturna a través de la ventana. Hinata contaba los segundos para que se terminara la incómoda espera...

–De acuerdo –Murmuró el pelirrojo.

–¿Su... Sumimasen? –La muchacha se asustó un momento, ¿había hecho algo mal?

El chico caminó hasta ella, quedando sentado frente suyo. Tomó su taza y la acompañó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se miró. Ella agradecía que así fuera. A él no le importaba.

–Hinata, ¿no? –Preguntó el shinobi.

–Ha... Hai, Gaara-san –Asintió.

–Gaara a secas está bien. Prefiero evitar ceremonias.

–Hai... Gaara.

Un nuevo silencio. Hinata pensó que sería descortés quedarse callada, así que pensó en preguntar cualquier cosa para pasar la tensión. Gaara creyó que ella era demasiado tímida como para tomar la palabra, así que decidió tomarla él mismo.

–Etto...

–Entonces...

Se callaron. Ella bajó la mirada, sonriendo. El sonrió al verla sonreír a ella.

–¿Decías…? –Pidió el ojiverde.

–E... Era una tontería, no importa. ¿Qu... qué ibas a decir tú?

–Tengo entendido que te ofreciste voluntariamente para esta misión. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Pregunta sensible. Hinata cambió la mirada a una sombría en un segundo. El recuerdo se revolvía a cada rato en sus entrañas, absorbiendo su energía. Hacía sólo un par de semanas, ella lo había abandonado todo para defenderlo _a él_ en el campo de batalla. Sin planear nada, erguida orgullosamente entre la muerte y su cuerpo inmóvil, soltó su secreto más preciado y le confesó sus sentimientos sabiendo que después lo más seguro era que le esperara lo peor. No importaba. En ese momento lo único que importó fue defenderlo a costa de cualquier cosa. Su vida era insignificante a cambio de rescatar esa sonrisa que tanto _amaba_.

–N... No. Sólo... necesitaba ventilar mi cabeza...

Mintió. Esperaba que su anfitrión no lo notara. Era tan mala mintiendo... Incluso cuando se dijo con insistencia que no importaba si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ella nunca se pudo creer a ella misma. Pudo acallar su deseo más profundo con el consuelo de que él seguía vivo. Un bonito consuelo, eso era. No esperó siquiera su agradecimiento luego de que todo había pasado. Es más, hasta se esforzó por no volver a encontrárselo en las oportunidades que se dieron más adelante. No quería escuchar su respuesta, no quería... La temía tanto.

–Sou ka. Vas a estar en Suna por mucho tiempo, sea cual sea el problema que tienes debe ser grande.

Ella lo miró sin proponérselo. Dio justo con sus pupilas aguamarinas, bajando la vista inmediatamente. De pronto, pasos. La puerta se abrió y se asomó Temari tranquilamente.

–Ya volví –Se anunció. Tomó asiento junto a la peliazul y agarró un bocadillo. Buscó entre los pergaminos apilados uno en particular, lo desenrolló y comenzó a hablar después de tragar–. Tienes que firmar esto, Gaara, hay que enviárselo a Danzou lo antes posible.

El chico tomó el documento, dándole una repasada rápida.

–¿Lo redactaste según te dije?

–Hai. Le dejaremos en claro que aunque sea el líder de la alianza no le da derecho de pasarnos a llevar de esa manera. Tremendo infeliz... Oh, disculpa, Hinata...

–No... No te preocupes...

–Bien –Gaara tomó un lápiz y firmó el papel, dándoselo a su hermana– ¿Y qué tal está el grupo de rastreo que enviamos anteayer?

–Ya regresaron, sin noticias. Acá está el informe de su misión...

La charla siguió y siguió entre los dos hablando sobre el estado de búsqueda de Uchiha Madara, la alianza de las cinco naciones ninja, mensajes con los otros kages y posibles pistas para ubicar al resto del grupo Akatsuki. Después de la reunión de los cinco líderes ninja, era imposible pedir clemencia en nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, cuya aparición imprudente condujo un violento final. No contento con asesinar a un ejército de samuráis, había dado muerte con sus propias manos al poderoso Raikage. Su fuga fue perfecta, no hubo rastro de él por ninguna parte luego de la feroz contienda. Ya era considerado un criminal peligroso y todo ninja que se lo encontrara se vería en la obligación de intentar eliminarlo. Aunque palabra clave era _intentarlo_.

Así había comenzado la extraña misión de Hinata. La decisión de ordenar al Hokage como cabecilla de la temporal alianza para detener a la agrupación Akatsuki no había sido bien recibida por los demás kages. Todos temían una traición de él (o de cualquiera en realidad) en cualquier momento, siendo famosa su reputación de guerrero ambicioso. Aprovechándose de la desconfianza que inspiraba Danzou, éste ideó una modesta estrategia para mantener a ralla a sus camaradas y al mismo tiempo calmar sus ánimos: seleccionó a cuatro shinobis que cumplieran con cierto estatus en Konoha y los envió a las diferentes aldeas ninja como prendas en caso de traición. Al mismo tiempo, estos embajadores deberían tomar notas de las acciones que tomara cada aldea ninja respecto a la cacería de Akatsuki y mantener informado a Danzou. Apenas Hinata se enteró que tal medida sería tomada requiriendo a cuatro voluntarios, ella se aprovechó de su estatus de Hyuuga y ganó la vacante a Suna. Sí, escapar, una misión lejana y solitaria en la Arena...

–Bien, entonces es todo por ahora. Lamento haberte hecho esperar hasta esta hora, no se me hizo posible atender estos papeles antes –Se disculpó Gaara con la ojiperla. Ella había tomado nota en silencio durante toda la reunión, como una secretaria común y corriente. Era verdad que era tarde, pero a la chica no le importaba. Lo agradecía, más bien. Trabajar con el calor del día era sofocante.

–E... Está bien –Ella cerró su libreta y vio que era la única que parecía dar su trabajo por terminado. Temari apartaba los papeles que habían revisado y sacaba otros para comenzar a leerlos y pasarle algunos a Gaara–. Etto...

–¿Hmm? - Exclamó Temari, viendo la expresión confusa de la Hyuuga –Ah, esto... Estos son papeles de la Arena, nada que ver con Akatsuki. No te preocupes, es trabajo habitual del Kazekage. Te puedes retirar.

–Hai. Bu... Buenas noches...

Hinata se puso de pie, yéndose en silencio. Le dio un último vistazo a los dos hermanos antes de pasar al otro lado del umbral, concentrados viendo informes, listas y mensajes urgentes. Ser kage parecía un duro trabajo. Se fue en silencio hasta el departamento que habían dispuesto durante su estadía en la Arena, un edificio alto a un par de cuadras de ahí. La joven sabía que era pasada la media noche, pero no tenía idea de la hora exacta. Se deducía que era tarde, ya que no se veía nadie en las calles.

Ese había sido su primer día como _embajadora_ en Suna. Esa tarde había llegado escoltada de Shino y Kiba. La despedida había sido triste. Les dijo adiós a sus compañeros dando y recibiendo sus mejores deseos, ellos esperando volver a verla lo antes posible; ella, que pasara el tiempo suficiente para sanar antes de volver a Konoha. Siendo sincera, hasta se le hacía emocionante aquella misión, el estar en una aldea donde nadie conocía su rostro, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, sin tener que huir de nadie; Ni de su padre, ni del consejo, ni de ella misma. Ni siquiera del rubio y su novia pelirrosada...

Llegó a la puerta del edificio disfrutando la fría brisa contra sus mejillas. Era maravilloso cómo los pensamientos se tornaban más agradables cuando se sentía el viento refrescante. Pensó en Temari y Gaara, quizás se quedarían algunas horas más trabajando. Dio un vistazo a las ventanas iluminadas de la oficina del ojiverde, sorprendida de ver una silueta masculina, vigilando el firmamento. Apenas pareció divisarla, se volvió a entrar en la oficina, perdiéndose a la vista.

–¿Nani?

¿Había estado vigilando que ella llegara bien a su destino? No, no podía ser. A lo mejor sólo estaba mirando por la ventana mientras le dictaba algo a Temari, se estaba dando una pausa del trabajo, cualquier cosa. Se rió de su pensamiento consigo misma, cruzando la puerta. Subió las escaleras sintiéndose ligera. Llegó a su provisorio hogar sumida de una libertad nueva para ella.

Se cambió sus ropas ninja por unos shorts y una camiseta de algodón, liberando su cuello de su inseparable insignia de la Hoja. Cocinó algo rápido. Se sirvió sin prisa, yendo a comer a la ventana. Ahí estaban otra vez, las alumbradas ventanas a varios metros de donde estaba. Desde el quinto piso en el que se encontraba se podía ver mejor al joven sentado, imperturbable... ¿solo? Al parecer, su hermana ya se había retirado. Sintió algo de remordimiento al dejarlo en ese lugar sin compañía... Le habría gustado ir junto a él, aunque sabía que no podría ser de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, le faltaba mucho coraje para eso, además, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Terminó su merienda y se fue a acostar, pensando en que eso sería lo que le esperaba a cierta persona si se convertía en Hokage. Un doloroso pensamiento, sin duda.

º o º

_La aldea estaba destruida. Konoha tenía un nuevo Hokage. Naruto se había ido a la nación de Acero burlando la vigilia de los hombres de su nuevo líder, Danzou, probando todas las opciones posibles para salvar la vida de Sasuke. Hecho sobre hecho se sumaban sacudiendo a la Hoja, que desde el ataque de Pein parecía que no volvería a ser la misma. Sin embargo, la gente seguía ahí, luchando por ganarse el futuro de su aldea._

_Hinata había observado a Ino llorar desconsoladamente, escuchando cómo Shikamaru les decía su decisión. Sus dolorosas palabras fueron determinantes, pero tenía toda la razón: ellos ya no eran unos niños, ellos mismos debían tomar las riendas de la situación. Alguien debía detener a Sasuke. Ese mismo día se enteraría de que la misma Sakura había decidido hablar con Naruto para liberarlo de la promesa de regresar a su amigo a la aldea. No entendía bien qué pasaba, pero el mal presentimiento le decía mucho. Sola, meditaba sobre todo aquello, sentada a la orilla del enorme cráter que había quedado de recuerdo del ataque de Pein._

–_Hinata..._

_Escuchó su nombre musitado no con aprecio, sino con sorpresa. La ojiperla se giró violentamente en dirección de la voz que la llamaba. Kakashi, Yamato y... Naruto, quien la veía un tanto sonrojado. Venían llegando de su viaje al país del Acero._

–_Bueno, Naruto, nosotros nos vamos __–__Se despidió Kakashi, desapareciendo con Yamato. Hinata y el ojiazul se quedaban solos en ese vasto vacío._

_Ella bajó la mirada, silenciosa. No lo había visto desde su confesión. Su sangrienta confesión. Muerta de nervios, le dio la espalda, dispuesta a escapar de ese lugar lo antes posible. Sin embargo..._

–_¡Matte kudasai!_

_...No pudo._

_Naruto se acercó a ella con pasos pausados. Lo escuchaba caminar hacia ella sin verlo. Aclaró su mente, la despejó de toda esperanza. Sólo así pudo recobrar la calma._

–_Hinata, yo... __–__Musitó una vez__–__ Yo... __–__Musitó dos veces._

–_No... Te preocupes, Na... Naruto-kun __–__Respondió ella, sin subir su frente un centímetro._

–_Arigatou, Hinata. Nunca pensé que alguien sería capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste por mí._

_Ella sonrió. Eso era todo lo que ella esperaba de él, ¿no? Y ni siquiera eso. Tan sólo, que su sonrisa viviera para siempre... Y sin embargo, aún dolía, ¡dolía tanto!_

–_No... No digas eso... Cualquiera en la aldea..._

–_Pero tú fuiste la única que se apareció._

_Entonces sus masculinas manos la atraparon, aprisionando sus hombros contra su cuerpo. ¿El estaba...? Sí... ¡Sí, la abrazaba! ¡A ella!_

–_Naruto-kun..._

_Sus ojos se humedecieron. El la sostenía fuertemente. No supo de dónde sacó la voluntad para tocar los brazos que la agarraban sobre sus hombros. ¿Era eso una prematura despedida? ¿Era esa su manera de decirle que no correspondía a sus sentimientos? Su cuerpo expresó lo que pensaba, negando con la cabeza sin articular palabra._

–_Lo siento._

_Fueron sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso alguien pensaría que él, Uzumaki Naruto, sería capaz de fijarse en alguien como ella? ¿La indigna sucesora al liderazgo de la familia Hyuuga? Y lo más inexplicable del mundo sucedió en el instante siguiente._

_El tomó su mentón._

_Lo giró suavemente._

_Acercó su boca..._

_... A la suya propia._

_Y la besó._

º o º

–Etto... Si quieres te los puedo guardar yo. No es problema –Se ofreció la ojiperla en una limpia frase sin tartamudeos, mas igual de insegura que siempre.

–Arigatou –Le contestó la rubia.

El quinto día de estadía en la Arena corría para la Hyuuga. No todos los días había que ver el asunto de la alianza, pero aún así procuraba ayudar a Temari y a Gaara en lo que fuera todo el tiempo. Ahora él se encontraba en una reunión, se ausentaría algunas horas antes de poder volver a ayudarlas.

–Nee, más rato debo ir al entrenamiento de los pequeños. ¿Me acompañas?

–Hai –Sonrió Hinata.

No sabía de dónde habían salido los Sabaku que había conocido en los exámenes chünnin, porque los que había visto esos días en Suna eran completamente diferentes. Temari era atenta con ella, más que una anfitriona se comportaba como una amiga. Kankuro era de amabilidad cortés, decía lo justo, reía poco, pero era igual de atento que su hermana. Y Gaara... pues, pasando por alto que de verdad era un chico muy apuesto, sentía una dulzura y un instinto protector escondidos detrás de su semblante inexpresivo. Los tres habían hecho su visita un rato agradable, sin duda un buen recuerdo para los años venideros.

Ambas kunoichis salieron después de terminar el todo papeleo. Conversaban de trivialidades en el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, cada día sus charlas se alargaban más y más.

–Sólo un poco de aceite está bien, aunque hay que revolverlo constantemente –Decía la peliazul.

–Ahh, no sé cómo lo harás, Hinata. Yo le tengo horrores a la cocina...

–No es tan difícil, aunque es cierto que para aprender hay que arruinar muchos almuerzos antes de que salga bien.

–Uhm, dímelo a mí. He estado _aprendiendo_ desde que tengo diez años.

Llegando donde los niños, la ojiperla se quedó observando a Temari como enseñaba a lanzar armas blancas. Miraba en silencio la práctica, divertida. Algún día, pensaba, le gustaría poder entrenar a niños en Konoha de la misma manera...

–Hina, no te quedes ahí. Ven a ayudarme, ¿sí?

–Etto... Claro...

La rubia separó un pequeño grupo de niños al cuidado de Hinata, atenta a sus lanzamientos de kunais y shurikens. Les corregía y les felicitaba, alentándolos por igual, como siempre le habría gustado que le enseñaran cuando ella era pequeña. En eso se les fue toda la tarde, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había volado.

–¡Sayonara, Hina-sensei! –Se despidieron algunos de los niños. La joven, al oír tales palabras, sintió una mezcla de fuerza, gratitud y satisfacción.

–Nee, me pondré celosa –Exclamó Temari, sonriente–. Estuviste fabulosa, no había podido enseñarle el tiro a Megumi de ninguna manera, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

–Yo... no tengo idea –Confesó sonrojada.

–Je, vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Emprendieron la vuelta a la aldea. Pasaron a comer algo rápido y se despidieron. En el camino a su edificio, Hinata se topó con...

–¿Gaara-kun?

No había podido llamarlo sencillamente _Gaara_, tenía que agregarle el _kun_. A él no parecía importarle. A él... parecía agradarle.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–Cla... claro...

Ella caminó a dos pasos de él, siguiéndolo a las afueras de la aldea. El atardecer se ponía por detrás de las dunas interminables de arena. Anaranjado, fucsia, azul marino en el cielo. Nubes de lúcuma. Se sentaron mirando el brillante cuadro sobre ellos.

–¿Qué... pasa? –Preguntó la chica.

–Hinata, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–¿Nani? –Se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero la respondió sin más–. Tengo... dieciséis.

–Sou ka. Eres más joven de lo que pensaba –Murmuró, aunque ella pudo oírlo perfectamente. Se tomó una pausa antes de seguir hablando–. Hina, pienso enviar un mensaje a Danzou para que puedas volver a Konoha. Pediré que envíen a otra persona en tu reemplazo.

–¿Na...? ¡¿Nani? –La ojiperla lo miró estática, llevándose un puño al pecho– Pe... ¿Pero por qué?

–Estás consciente de las condiciones en las que te encuentras, ¿verdad? _Embajadora_ no es más un término bonito para _secuestrada_. Al primer paso en falso que dé Danzou, Suna tendrá todo el derecho de enviar tu cabeza en una caja a la casa de los Hyuuga. Ni en mi posición de Kazekage estoy seguro de poder evitar la influencia del consejo. Ya comenzaron los primeros rumores que dicen que te la pasas en mi oficina hurgando en los asuntos de Suna, sirviendo de espía para el Hokage.

–De... Demo... ¡No es verdad! ¡Gaara, yo no estoy espiándote! Si... si de verdad es tan molesto que vaya tanto a verlos a ti y a Temari me puedo quedar en mi apartamento, yo...

–Eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Los roces con Danzou se están haciendo notar cada vez más. Los ancianos ya están diciéndome que te asesine y le entregue tu cadáver a la Hoja como muestra de nuestra fortaleza, que no nos doblegaremos a sus exigencias. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que es el asunto?

Hinata no podía creerlo. Su mundo se venía abajo... nuevamente. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultando las desesperadas lágrimas. El no decía nada. Sólo suspiró pesadamente, sin mirarla.

–Lo lamento.

–Gaara-kun... –Su frente quedó apoyada sobre el hombro del joven. Las lágrimas continuaban, cayendo lentamente sobre el brazo del pelirrojo– Gaara-kun, moriré de cualquier manera, me quede o me vaya, me da lo mismo... Demo... Demo, no me envíes de vuelta, onegai... ¡Onegai!

–No digas eso –La rodeó con su brazo, abrazando su espalda, reconfortándola. Se quedaron quietos mientras que el ocaso se terminaba.

De tanto llorar se durmió, sostenida por el fuerte brazo del pálido muchacho pelirrojo. Sus ojos empapados de pena no alcanzaron a notar la noche que cubría a ambos.

º o º

Abrió los ojos. Al principio, se extrañó al ver que no estaba en su habitación, en la mansión Hyuuga. Recordó que no estaba en Konoha... Y se volvió a extrañar al ver que no estaba en su pequeño apartamento. Intentó incorporarse, pero las mantas no cedían para que pudiera levantarse. Junto a ella había un bulto, una persona tirada sobre las colchas, acostada junto a ella.

La cama era enorme, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo las ropas. Tenía calor, sentía su cuerpo húmedo. Con cuidado se deslizó fuera de su cepo, deteniéndose al poner atención al aroma que la inundaba.

–Gaara-kun... –Murmuró para sí.

Quieta, observó su cuerpo, también quieto. Respiraba. Un instante. Un instante más largo... Se veía tan sereno. Continuó con la incómoda tarea de liberarse, lográndolo luego de un buen rato de sigiloso forcejeo. De verdad tenía calor. Se quitó su banda con la insignia de la Hoja y su chaqueta, quedando más ligera. La poca luz que llegaba al cuarto desde afuera le permitió dar con una puerta que pensó que podría ser el baño. Bingo. Tomó un poco de agua y regresó a la cama.

Volvió a mirarlo. A duras penas se reconocía su rostro, su cuerpo abandonado boca arriba delataba su entrenamiento diario, sus cabellos perdían su característico rojo entre la oscuridad. Caminó con cuidado hacia él, mirando serenamente el encantador rostro del Kazekage. ¿Tendría que despedirse de él ese día? ¿Al día siguiente, tal vez? No se atrevió a volver a recostarse junto a él. Buscó algún sillón cerca... Inútil, sólo muebles de madera y el piso. La cama era en realidad bastante cómoda... No. Se recostó en el suelo, no lo molestaría más.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó él con una voz ronca.

Lo miró asustada. El encendió una lámpara de noche, junto a la cama. Se asomó al borde de la cama para mirarla, tirada en el suelo en pantalones y una ajustada camiseta ninja. Desacostumbrada a la luz, no pudo verlo claramente, desviando la mirada. La ampolleta se apagó en seguida.

–Si alguien va a dormir en el suelo, seré yo.

–Iie... Yo soy la intrusa. Demo, si tienes un sillón en tu sala, yo...

–Si quieres puedo despertar a Temari para que duermas con ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era una pésima idea.

–Go... Gomennasai, no quería molestarte...

–Duerme acá, por favor –Dijo en un tono casual, para agregar apresuradamente:– Yo dormiré en el estar.

Se pusieron de pie. El pasó junto a ella, quien le tomó el brazo antes de que se escapara.

–Si... Si a ti no te importa... a mí tampoco. Yo... dormiré bajo las mantas,... si te... parece bien...

–Está bien –Ella podría haber jurado que él estaba sonriendo.

–Demo... ¿Te... puedo pedir algo más ligero... para dormir?

Sin decir nada se fue a buscar en unos cajones algo que le sirviera a la ojiperla. Encontró una polera que no usaba nunca, cuello redondo, algodón negro, lisa. Se la entregó tomando antes su mano.

–¿Está bien esto?

–Ha... –Obviando lo revelador de la prenda, le parecía suficiente–. Hai. Me iré a cambiar...

Se fue al baño a prisa. Con todo el ajetreo supuso que le costaría trabajo retomar el sueño. Se desvistió y rápidamente se puso la polera. De verdad era pequeña en comparación a Gaara: le tapaba hasta medio muslo, mientras que las mangas que deberían ser cortas llegaban hasta abajo de sus codos. Olía a él. Se asomó por la puerta para pedirle que se volteara antes de salir, no quería ser vista en esas fachas. El se le había adelantado, meditaba sentado, dándole la espalda. Se llevó su ropa consigo, dejándola doblada sobre una silla. Se volvió a meter en la cama, él se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo de costado.

–Es... Está bien... Puedes voltear.

–Creo que se me quitó el sueño.

Ella rió. El la miró extrañado.

–A mi también.

–Eso es un problema –Dio la vuelta y se recostó junto a ella–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–No. ¿Y... Y tú?

–No, comí antes de acostarme.

–Sou ka... –Silencio.

–Me alegro que hayas recuperado el ánimo.

–¿Tú... crees? –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón, aunque estaba destrozada por dentro, estaba llena de un ánimo que no sabía de dónde provenía– Arigatou.

–¿Por qué?

–Por preocuparte tanto... Demo, aún así... Gaara-kun, yo... quiero quedarme en Suna.

El suspiró, volviendo a darle la espalda.

–¿Por qué insistes en algo que puede matarte?

No hubo respuesta. El muchacho se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas de la amplia habitación. Ella pudo ver claramente su rostro más serio de lo normal.

º o º

_El día siguiente, se levantó radiante de alegría. No podía creerlo, su primer beso y con... con él. Ni Kiba ni Shino le pudieron sacar la razón de su entusiasmo, era su nuevo preciado secreto._

–_Hinata, has estado extraña todo el día. ¿Pasó algo de lo que nos perdimos?_

–_Uh-uhm _–_Negó ella_–._ Nada, Kiba-kun._

–_Es extraño que te emociones tanto por levantar un montón de casas._

–_Tienes razón, Shino. Algo raro pasa con Hina._

_Las faenas de reconstrucción de la aldea no habían parado desde su destrucción, todos ponían de su parte para acelerar los trabajos. A medio día quedaron libres para almorzar. Los tres se pusieron en marcha a comer a un lugar apartado del polvo y el ruido. Todo era normal._

_Después del encuentro con el ojiazul, él no le dijo nada. Sólo se excusó de tener que hablar algo con Kakashi, que se verían más tarde. Lo notó torpe. No le dio más vueltas al asunto, sólo lo dejó ir, quedándose confundida y emocionada al mismo tiempo, sentada en la tierra, completamente sola. No había vuelto a encontrárselo desde entonces. No podía esperar a verlo otra vez._

–_Oi, miren ahí. Dos tortolitos _–_Exclamó Kiba, apuntando un punto del bosque. Entre las sombras, tras unos troncos, lo único que pudo ver fue una cabellera rosa conversando con alguien. Sin embargo..._

–_Sakura y Naruto _–_Comentó Shino, indiferente._

_En efecto, eran ellos. No alcanzaban a oír lo que decían, sólo ver sus gestos, sus miradas inseparables, la mano de Naruto tomando la de Sakura, ella tirándosele encima y abrazándolo..._

–_Naruto... kun..._

_Y él besándola._

º o º

–¿Hina? ¿Hinata...?

–¿Mmm...?

Parpadeó varias veces, los llamados de la voz femenina la despertaban.

–¡Te acostaste con mi hermano!

–¡¿NANI? –Se incorporó de golpe, roja hasta las orejas, viendo con los ojos como platos a la malvada rubia riéndose de ella efusivamente.

–¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara...!

–¡Te... Temari, no es gracioso! –Se tiró a la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

–¡Hinata, levántate, ya son las nueve! –Le reclamó tirando de la funda y descubriendo su rostro–. Gaara se fue hace horas; Me dio órdenes personales, no te separarás de mi en todo el día.

–¿Eh?

Recordó la charla de la tarde anterior, después la de la noche, a Gaara silencioso antes de que volviera el sueño y se quedara dormida. La rubia se alejaba de ella al ver que había obtenido su atención, lanzándole un morral a la cama. Hina se incorporó a ver qué había dentro; Era su ropa.

–Sou ka –Se lamentó Hinata–. Tú me escoltarás a Konoha...

–Iie –A la peliazul se le iluminaron los ojos, viendo a la chica como si fuera una figura milagrosa. Temari continuó:– Gaara me contó del problema con el consejo y tus urgentes ganas de quedarte en la Arena. Consultó conmigo las posibilidades para que pudieras prolongar tu estadía como embajadora... ¡Pero sólo prolongarla, ¿eh?

No podía creerlo, podía aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza todavía. Se sintió flotar.

–¡Arigatou, Temari! –Exclamó con una profunda reverencia. La suna la miró con cariño.

–Pero no todo es buenas noticias. Para convencer al consejo de que eres inocua, Gaara tuvo que autorizar que registraran los documentos en los que llevas los apuntes sobre los temas de la Alianza. Sólo pude sacar tu ropa después de que la revisaran. Gomen...

–No, está bien –Sonrió la ojiperla, aunque con algo de color en las mejillas–. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a la Hoja.

–Estás muy decidida –Sonrió–. Bueno, ve a ducharte, te espero en la cocina. Quiero que me hagas el platillo del que me hablaste ayer...

–Hai –Le sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de quince minutos, la peliazul bajó al primer piso a hacer el desayuno. Ahí estaban Kankuro y Temari, sin embargo el primero se retiró antes para ir a cumplir con una misión. Quedaron las dos chicas en la mesa, comiendo sin apuro.

–¿No tienes asuntos que atender hoy? –Preguntó la Hyuuga.

–No te preocupes, está todo controlado. Gaara pensó en todo, incluso en designar mis tareas para no descuidar nada –Hinata asintió. Hubo un silencio antes de que la rubia volviera a hablar–. Es importante que nos mantengamos alejadas de los asuntos oficiales de Suna mientras que estés en mi guardia. Anoche llegó una carta de Danzou con una lista de exigencias extra. Hoy Gaara deberá decidir qué le responderá, pero tú no estarás presente cuando eso ocurra. El concejo decidió limitar las funciones de la embajadora a un mero título honorífico.

–De acuerdo...

–Hay más. Te están vigilando desde ayer. Es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea, así que cuida tus pasos. Ven, vamos al campo de entrenamiento, seguro los chicos querrán verte otra vez –Dijo cogiendo su plato.

–¿No será problema?

–No, esos niños no alcanzan nivel gennin, no tiene nada de malo practicar las técnicas básicas con unos pequeños. Venga, yo lavo esto, ayúdame a levantar la mesa.

–Hai.

º o º

Anteayer Hinata había dormido en la cama de Gaara, no volvió a su apartamento desde entonces, pero tampoco a la habitación del pelirrojo. Reposaba tranquila en la casa de los Sabaku, sentada en el sillón, viendo la tele. La apagó y cerró los ojos. Sintió el silencio. Estaba sola.

–Estás aquí.

Bueno, no tan sola...

–Gaara-kun. Bienvenido –Le sonrió Hinata. No se explicaba cómo era que nunca podía percibirlo al acercarse.

–Hoy terminé más temprano, Kankuro me dijo que estarías en la casa. ¿Tienes hambre?

La ojiperla notó la bolsa con víveres que traía. No podía negarlo, estaba famélica.

–Sí, un poco –Admitió sonrojada.

–Perfecto. Espero que te guste el curry con arroz –Dijo mientras se iba rumbo a la cocina. La muchacha se asomó por sobre el sillón para verlo con sus propios ojos. Vació la bolsa sobre la mesa, se arremangó y echó unas verduras a lavar.

–¿Va... Vas a cocinar? –Preguntó incrédula.

–¿Hmm? –La miró indiferente–. No te sorprendas tanto, tuve que aprender obligado. ¿Has probado lo que cocina Temari?

Ella rió. El sonrió, volviendo su atención a la cocina. El cocinero aceptó sin inmutarse la ayuda de la peliazul, conversando en el intertanto. Kankuro había salido a una misión fuera de Suna, regresaría en unos días más; Temari, por su parte, regresaría bien entrada la noche. Eran apenas las seis, la tarde estaba recién comenzando.

–¿Qué tal está? –Preguntó él sin mirarla. Ella sólo asintió mientras tragaba–. Me alegro –Respondió a la muda respuesta, inexpugnable.

–¿Cómo estuvo el día? –Preguntó entonces ella, probando bocado apenas terminaba de hablar.

–Normal –Dijo él. Se tornó pensativo.

–Etto... ¿Pasó algo, Gaara-kun?

Sus lagunas verdosas se fijaron en ese par de lunas, curiosas, fijas en él. Pestañeó, sosteniendo la mirada más tiempo de lo normal.

–¿Por qué no quieres volver a Konoha? –Inquirió, casi dulcemente. La joven dejó sus palillos en el plato, mirando la ventana. Nostálgica.

–Go... Gomennasai, yo...

–¿Es por amor? –Volvió a preguntar, sin sacrificar la grave calma de su voz.

–¿Nani?

Lo vio, directo a sus ojos, sin vergüenza, pero aún así, desnuda. Mejillas rojas, corazón empequeñecido, pensamiento expuesto. Silencio.

–Sou ka –Dijo él, bajando los ojos. Y su voz... su voz, ¿acaso había perdido potencia? ¿Acaso había visto sus párpados caer cansados?– No sé si... compadecerte... o envidiarte.

–¿Qué dices?

–Estás más pálida de lo normal. Come –Dijo él, secamente. Hinata cayó en una fugaz tristeza, no le gustaba ese tono de parte de Gaara. Mas, él volvió a hablar usando palabras más dulces–. Después nos podemos echar a conversar.

–Hai –Le sonrió, confidente. No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido esa amistad en sólo unos días– Gaara-kun...

–¿Hmm?

–De verdad está rico. Gochisou-sama –Agradeció, juntando las palmas–... A propósito, ahora que me fijo tú también estás pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

–Sí, estoy bien. Gochisou-sama –Respondió casualmente y se levantó con su plato.

Su cara estaba igual que siempre, su actitud, también. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Hinata lo observaba en silencio, notando cómo su piel aclaraba más de lo normal.


	2. Anhelándote

_Cuando dejó de correr, su cara ya estaba llena de lágrimas. Los silenciosos árboles que la escondían eran su único amparo._

—_¿Por qué...?_

_Articuló, dificultosamente. Sí, por favor, que alguien le explicara, que alguien le dijera... ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan ingenua? ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejara de arder de esa manera?_

—_¡Hinata!_

_Escuchó su nombre exclamado, ahora no con sorpresa... sino con urgencia. Su llanto paró. Su corazón también. Se quedó quieta, como si eso la volviera invisible, como si eso lo alejara, como un pequeño roedor acechado por un gato._

—_No, por favor... _—_Susurró para sí misma._

º o º

—Kiba y Shino son mis compañeros de equipo, pero también son mis amigos. Ellos y Kurenai-sensei son mi segunda familia... Fui afortunada al estar en el equipo 8.

—Sólo con escucharte hablar de ellos se nota que les tienes mucho cariño.

—Hai... Hemos aprendido mucho juntos, nos complementamos bien, son años de recuerdos y amistad. Ahora que Kurenai-sensei está esperando no sé qué será de nosotros sin ella. Asuma-san falleció antes de que se le notara el embarazo, ese niño crecerá sin un padre, así que será doble trabajo para ella. No me imagino la pena que debe sentir... Aunque no la he visto bajar la mirada ni una sola vez.

Él calló. Ella no esperó que comentara nada, tampoco. Ambos meditaron por su cuenta las palabras de la joven en silencio. La vida. La muerte...

—Mis hermanos y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre, pero el cariño que siento por ellos sólo pude comenzar a comprenderlo después de muchos años —Dijo Gaara después de un rato—; No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. _No fue tu culpa, fueron las condiciones en las que viviste las que te empujaron a tantas cosas...,_ pensó, pero no le dijo nada. Observó su mano tirada a su suerte sobre el sillón, en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba ella. Alzó la vista hasta su rostro, donde sus ojos adoptaban esa expresión de pena endurecida, una pena no admitida. Un dolor teñido de rabia. En cuanto la miró de vuelta, volvió a su semblante habitual, a la nada. Entonces él sacó unas últimas palabras, como si no quisiera que ella lo viera de esa manera.

—Supongo que mejor tarde que nunca.

Ella sonrió. Él lo intentó. Su piel de verdad la notaba más pálida. Lentamente, se acomodó más cerca de él, mirando atentamente su frente. Mientras el rostro de ella era analítico, el de él estaba curioso, observando la fina mano femenina posarse en su cara.

—¿Te sientes bien, Gaara-kun?

Preguntó, inocentemente. Paseó su mano de su frente a su sien, de su sien a su mejilla, comprobando el calor de su piel, deslizándose con facilidad sobre su rostro. Y la joven comenzó a disfrutarlo. Lamentó su indiscreción al tiempo que su rostro se encendía, delatándola. Separó sus dedos del pómulo de su silencioso anfitrión con prisa...

No, él fue más rápido que ella; Tomó su muñeca con fuerza.

Buscó sus ojos de luna, encontrándolos. Y ahí se quedó por un segundo interminable. Un segundo en el que ella no supo si él se quedó estático o si se estaba acercando a ella... Antes de que pensara nada, el agarre en su brazo aflojó, siendo apartado con suavidad. El ya miró en otra dirección, portando su rostro de siempre. El momento se rompió. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, la que se abrió en el instante siguiente.

—¡Gaara...! —Llamó Temari, aún con la manilla entre sus dedos... Visiblemente preocupada. Pasó por alto la corta distancia entre los dos jóvenes y sólo corrió junto a su hermano, sin relajar su expresión—, Danzou nos ha traicionado.

El se puso de pie inmediatamente. Apretó los puños, sin mirar a la silenciosa kunoichi aún sentada en el sillón.

—Acaba de llegar un mensaje de Kumo, dice que estemos alertas. Además el equipo de rastreo llegó antes de tiempo... Parece que hay miembros de Akatsuki cerca de nuestra aldea.

Hinata miró a Temari, confundida. Su suerte estaba echada. Bajó la vista, rendida. Se lo había buscado, Gaara se lo había advertido, pero ahora...

—Tienes cinco minutos para arreglar una mochila con lo básico para un viaje a Konoha.

La joven Hyuuga alzó la vista hacia el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que le había hablado a ella. Volteó a ver a la rubia, que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. No entendía nada.

—Pe... Pero, Gaara-kun...

—¡Ve! —Ordenó el Kazekage, impaciente. La chica se fue corriendo a cumplir el mandato llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Al regresar, encontró a los hermanos reunidos en la sala. Temari miraba atenta por la ventana, Gaara estaba apoyado en una pared, mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados. ¿Temari la acompañaría? ¿Qué pretendía Gaara? Se acercó a paso indeciso, aunque estuviera en un apuro de vida o muerte no quería acelerar su ida de ese lugar.

—...No, el consejo aún no se entera, pude interceptar el mensaje apenas llegó —Le decía la rubia a su hermano— Le pedí a Hironobu que se demorara un poco antes de dar a conocer las noticias, sabía que querrías algo de tiempo.

—Hai. Es de vida o muerte.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Gaara?

—Definitivamente —Sonaba tranquilo. Alzó el rostro al frente, quedando su mirada justo sobre la chica de pelo oscuro. Acto seguido, Temari aseguró su abanico y Gaara se llevó al hombro la calabaza llena de arena —Vámonos.

—S... Sí... —Asintió Hinata.

Evitaron la puerta principal. En cambio, salieron por una ventana del segundo piso, saltando velozmente y con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por los ninjas que debían observar a la joven konoha en todo momento; Tres señuelos habían sido dejados en su lugar en la residencia. Se desplazaron inadvertidos a través de la enorme aldea hasta llegar cerca de los muros. Se escondieron tras unos edificios mientras Gaara enviaba a su tercer ojo a vigilar el alto límite de piedra.

—Es Go. Temari... —Sólo le llamó la atención a su hermana y esta desapareció. El chico y la ojiblanco se quedaron solos en ese callejón mientras esperaban a la rubia, pero antes de que regresara, unos ruidos... — Civiles —Masculló Gaara—, sígueme.

Pero antes de que dieran el primer paso sintieron una silenciosa presencia acercarse por el otro lado de la callejuela. Un centinela... Y seguramente ya se había percatado de que estaban ahí también.

Hinata miró asustada a su amigo, esperando que le indicara cuál sería su huída. Mas... al verlo sostener su cabeza con ambas manos y buscar sustento en la pared a sus espaldas, confirmó que su palidez era algo más serio. Peor aún: estaban acorralados.

—Gaara-kun... —Fue hacia él a ayudarlo a sostenerse. No pensó en lo que sucedería cuando los atraparan, sino en que debía quedarse junto a él por si desfallecía.

El centinela se acercaba.

Hinata cruzó su mirada con la de Gaara. Sus ojos la aliviaron, el miedo huía de ella. El la tomó por los brazos con firmeza, volteándola contra la pared. Hinata fue azotada contra el muro sin alcanzar a confundirse; Al regresar a los ojos verdosos supo lo que él haría y obedeció sumisamente. Se entregó sin miramientos.

Fue discreto. Tan sólo un roce. Gaara se quedó quieto sobre sus labios, Hinata podía sentir su respiración chocando sobre su boca. Ella pudo sentir el temblor de su agarre...

Y la besó lento. Despacio. Un poco torpe, incluso. Pero sincero.

La presencia del vigilante se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaba la pareja. Pudieron escuchar un tenue "Qué bueno es ser joven" mientras se alejaba. Hinata temió por el verdadero motivo de aquél beso. Se separó de él con prudencia, buscando una respuesta en sus pupilas.

—Mierda... —La cabeza del shinobi caía sobre el cuello de la ojiperla, aún sin soltarla. Su estado era preocupante.

—Ga... Gaara-kun... El paso está libre... Debemos... _Debo_ salir ahora...

Se separó de él con cuidado. Decepcionada, debía admitirlo. Pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez... Nadie la vería llorar. El tiempo apremiaba, debía reunirse con Temari para...

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La interrogó el líder de la Arena, impidiendo que ella se alejara tomándola por la muñeca.

—Etto... Yo... Temari ya debe estar del otro lado... Se... Se supone que yo...

—No es Temari quien te escoltará a Konoha. Seré yo.

—Demo... Tú estás... ¡Tú eres...!

—Yo... —Comenzó a decir, juntando fuerzas para volver a su postura de siempre - No soportaría que algo te pase. Tu vida la guardaré con mis propias manos hasta que vuelvas a estar segura.

—Gaara-kun, yo...

Ah, mierda... Ya estaba llorando otra vez... ¡No, no debía, qué estúpida, qué...!

Pero en medio de los mismos pensamientos él la abrazó. Sí, junto a él se sentía de veras a salvo. A salvo del mundo. A salvo de todo el mundo. El llanto cesó con dos solitarias lágrimas pendiendo de sus mejillas pálidas.

—Andando —Le ordenó en un susurro.

Salieron hacia donde habían oído los civiles hacía un momento. Dando la vuelta estaba este edificio común y corriente, cuya puerta abrió el chico con una llave que traía en su bolsillo. Ella no entendía bien, pero confió en silencio. No parecía estar habitado o en uso, estaba completamente vacío. Llegaron a una puerta y bajaron por una escalera. Al llegar al sótano... Bueno, no era un sótano realmente...

—Este es un pasaje que sólo conoce mi familia. La salida se encuentra a varios cientos de metros de los límites de Suna. Estaremos seguros hasta salir al desierto —Explicó el joven Kazekage; entraban en un túnel cuyo otro extremo no se podía ver a simple vista.

—¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

—Aún no. Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo Temari sobre Akatsuki...

—Gaara-kun... —Se detuvo Hinata. La cosa no pintaba nada bien— No puedo dejarte continuar en este estado... El enemigo está cerca de Suna, tú eres su líder... Y aunque no fuera así, mírate; Estás débil, algo te pasa. Regresaré a Konoha por mi cuenta. Vuelve con los tuyos.

A diez pasos por delante de ella en el largo pasadizo, la miró tranquilo.

—Esto es lo primero y lo último que te pediré jamás. Sólo confía en mí.

Eso era todo. Se rindió, sonrió. Claro que confiaría en él, sintiéndose como una polilla directo a quemarse en la hoguera, ¿qué importaba?

Corrieron lo más rápido posible por el túnel subterráneo, alcanzando el otro extremo. Al abrir la puerta, un mar de arena se abalanzó sobre ambos, que reaccionaron a tiempo para alejarse antes de que los sepultara. Gaara hizo dos sellos simples y la arena se apartó para dejar ver los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la superficie. Ya fuera, los recibió un despejado cielo lleno de estrellas. Tras ellos, la ciudad oculta de la Arena. Y a kilómetros de donde estaban, la Hoja.

Hinata se quedó mirando la enorme fortaleza que guardaba Suna. ¿Volvería algún día? Miró a Gaara, junto a ella, palpando la angustia que le causaba verlo. ¿Lo volvería a ver algún día?

La escalera subterránea se volvió a tapar de arena, deshaciéndose el sello del suna. Hinata se quedó viéndola cabizcabaja, mientras que Gaara se acercaba a ella. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Al llegar a ella la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza. Sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron sus costillas, sin despegarse terminaron en la espalda del chico. _No me sueltes, no me sueltes nunca..._ Se separó de ella lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente.

—Vámonos —Le susurró, tirando de su mano para emprender el viaje.

Las horas pasaron, sin pausa en la travesía. Hinata comenzaba a asustarse. Gaara estaba cada vez peor, su rostro empapado de sudor, su piel anormalmente blanca, el trabajo que le costaba respirar.

—¡Debemos detenernos! —Le rogó por décima vez, pero él no hacía caso. Mantenía el ritmo, corriendo delante de ella.

Se paró en seco, dejando que él avanzara solo. Hacía menos de una hora que habían llegado a un bosque, el amanecer comenzaría de un momento a otro. Gaara se detuvo varios metros más allá, Hinata lo observó quedarse quieto sin dar la vuelta a mirarla, o a preguntarle por qué se detenía. Lo vio caer de rodillas, apoyándose en su propio regazo.

—Gaara-kun... Por favor, detente... Debemos hacer una pausa... —Le susurró una vez que le dio alcance. El negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No entiendes... Debes irte... Déjame acá, sólo vete... Corre y no te detengas hasta llegar a Konoha...

—¿Nani...? ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Confundida, ignoró sus palabras. Buscó por sobre su hombro un lugar para descansar. Cerca corría un riachuelo, podía escucharlo. Bien...

—Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte...

—No... —Murmuró. Cuando él iba a oponer resistencia, se desplomó sobre la joven. Sus puntos vitales seguían activos, pero se debilitaban. Nadie en su sano juicio lo abandonaría en tal estado en medio de la nada, ¿por qué le habría pedido que se fuera sin él?

¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella levantaría un dedo siquiera por perjudicarlo?

º o º

—_No es necesario que te disculpes, Naruto-kun..._

—_Hina... Yo... Sakura-chan... No eres tú, es que... Yo pensé que... Yo... Yo había perdido la esperanza, ella... Pues, ella..._

_Luego de dar con su escondite, él no hizo más que balbucear un millón de disculpas, pasando después a un millón de palabras para armarse una escusa. Hinata no necesitaba nada de eso, comprendía exactamente qué había sucedido. Ni siquiera debía perdonarlo, no había nada qué perdonar._

_Ella lo amaba. Con tal ardor y tal vehemencia que en su corazón ya no quedaba cariño para sí misma. Ella lo amaba, sí, con tanta fé que la única muerte que se le ocurría era dar la vida por él. Después de todo, él le había dado, sin saberlo, una razón para seguir, para luchar, para estar viva. Por él era que ella había comenzado a creer en su propia fuerza. Todos sus logros se los debía a él, todo era de él. Si nunca hubiera llegado a su vida, Hinata no sabía qué sería de ella, más que la misma chiquilla patética que siempre había sido._

_Ahora ella se encontraba encerrada dentro de su mente. Él le decía algo, no tenía idea qué. No escuchaba nada. No percibía nada. Ni su voz, ni el viento, ni sus lágrimas, ni la vergüenza, ni el hueco en su pecho. Sus sentidos se habían interrumpido antes de llegar a su cerebro, su cuerpo era una barrera impermeable a los elementos._

_¿Acaso alguno de los dos creía posible que ella se merecía ser querida? No, jamás. Eso era sencillamente impensable._

—_Pe... Perdón, Naruto-kun __—__Dijo finalmente, sin importarle si lo interrumpía o no._

—_¿Eh? ¿De... de qué hablas, Hinata...?_

—_La... La culpa es mía. La... Lamento haber... guardado esperanzas..._

º o º

Observaba las estelas causadas por las piedras sobresalientes del caudal. Ver los reflejos y destellos del agua la distraía de pensar todo lo que abrumaba su pensamiento. Cada cierto tiempo activaba su byakugan para asegurarse que estuvieran solos, temía que alguien de Akatsuki…

—Despertaste —Lo saludo una vez que vio sus ojos abrirse.

—Te dije que te fueras —Susurró. Al parecer, aún no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas.

Ella no respondió. Retiró el paño de su frente, yendo a remojarlo en el río. Volvió a sentarse junto a él. Lo había recostado junto a un enorme sauce, cubriéndolo con su bolsa de dormir. Desde la madrugada su única preocupación había sido hacer bajar su fiebre, cuidando de que su cuerpo no se enfriara por el sudor helado. Ahora el sol de mediodía quemaba justo sobre sus cabezas, amparados por el frondoso forraje del bosque.

Estrujó una última vez el trapo antes de pasarlo por el rostro del muchacho para refrescarlo. Igual que en el sillón, antes de huir de Suna. Aún lo notaba preocupado.

—Sakura-san me dio hace tiempo una planta medicinal que sirve para neutralizar algunos venenos. Me costó un poco, pero pude hacer que bebieras algo de la infusión. Al parecer está dando resultado...

—Hina, escúchame bien... Debes llegar a Konoha lo antes posible...

No lo dejó terminar. Posó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró su puño agarrando sus ropas.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Gaara-kun. No te dejaré. Ni aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca. Seguro crees que tus razones para que lo haga son buenas, pero no hay nada en este mundo que justifique abandonar un amigo. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, lo sé.

Hubo un largo silencio. Él liberó uno de sus brazos para acariciar su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos se movió en un buen rato.

—Pude hablar un poco con Temari antes de partir. El mensaje traído de Kumogakure dice que Danzou está vinculado a Madara Uchiha, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Se ha hecho un pacto secreto entre Kumo, Iwaga, Kiri y Suna para eliminar al Hokage, debemos guardar las apariencias para que no sospeche nada —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, Hinata ponía atención, la situación era sumamente delicada—. No es todo. Tres miembros de Akatsuki habían sido vistos cerca de Suna desde hacía un par de días, sin intenciones de atacar. Ya te diste cuenta, me envenenaron para debilitarme... De alguna manera, uno de ellos logró introducirse en la aldea y alcanzarme. Es a mí a quien buscan, si te quedas conmigo y nos encuentran...

—¿Pero por qué...? Ya no tienes a Shukaku encerrado en tu cuerpo...

—No lo sé... Tampoco entiendo que intenten llegar a mí de una manera tan cobarde. Pero ya que es inútil insistir en que te vayas, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que me recupere luego.

—Hai —Sonrió la chica... sonrisa que él devolvió, cansina.

La mañana pasó. El día corrió, tranquilo.

No fueron necesarias muchas palabras, nunca hacían falta estando con él. Hinata se aferraba a cada uno de los segundos que removía el paño húmedo en su frente, cuando le ayudaba a beber, cuando se las arregló para hacerle una comida improvisada en esa intemperie. Cuidarlo le hacía sentir que le pertenecía. Sobre todo en esa soledad, tan deliciosa.

El sol moría. La tarde la golpeó al fin, cuando vio que él volvía a erguirse. Aunque débil, su temple era inamovible.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió. El púrpura horizonte los esperaba.

º o º

—_Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh? —Danzou la miró de pies a cabeza una vez que ella ingresó a la carpa que servía de oficina del Hokage, la que había sido pulverizada junto con el resto de la aldea por Pein._

—_Ha… Hai. Vengo a…_

—_Sé a qué viniste, fui avisado —Fijó su vista en ella lo suficiente como para perturbarla, luego continuó aprisa, recogiendo unos papeles del escritorio—: Mañana a primera hora partirás a Suna, le diré a dos de tus compañeros que te escolten._

—_Sí, señor._

_El hombre le explicó los detalles de la misión y el papel que debería desempeñar, a lo que ella oía atentamente. Cada detalle lo absorbió para alentar su corazón. Su ruta de escape estaba hecha. Huiría a relamerse las heridas fuera de la guarida del lobo._

—_No estoy seguro de que Hiashi esté muy conforme con que enviemos a su primogénita fuera de la aldea en tiempos de guerra. Supongo que él no se ha enterado de tu decisión._

—_No, señor. Mi… mi padre no tiene idea._

—_Uhm. Lo imaginaba —Había algo en ese hombre que le atemorizaba, aunque de verdad parecía complacido con que ella se presentara a la misión de embajadas en las aldeas ninja—. Te haré un favor, chiquilla. Le haré saber al cabecilla Hyuuga que esta misión se te designó, no que te ofreciste voluntariamente. Así no podrá negarse —Hinata tragó grueso disimuladamente antes que Danzou continuara—. Porque… estás consciente que en esta tensa situación, un paso en falso y no habrá impedimento para que te eliminen, ¿verdad? O torturarte, incluso, si es que creen que te pueden sacar algo de información sobre Konoha._

_La joven apretó sus puños. Su labio tiritó mientras asentía. Él sonrió con sorna. _

—_Retírate._

_Salió de la carpa con leves náuseas. Desafiaba a su padre y ponía en riesgo su vida para alejarse de Naruto. Comenzaba a asustarse, de verdad, pero ya no había retirada admisible. Su única dirección a tomar estaba puesta hacia adelante._

_No más de diez metros alejada del lugar de donde venía, los vio. Ahí estaban Naruto y Sakura. El solo cuadro era como una lanza atravesando su pecho de frente a fondo. Como si el corazón se le cayera al estómago continuamente. Intentó ignorarlos y seguir de largo sin prestarles atención, pero no pudo evitar oír algo de lo que hablaban._

—_Sakura-chan, lo que sea que hice, lo siento, ¿sí? Sólo deja de comportarte tan rara…_

—_Ahh, por décima vez, Naruto, ¡no me pasa nada! Es sólo que a veces quiero estar sola y ya, ¿bueno? No hay necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo, por kami…_

_La chica se fue, sin dejar contestar al rubio. La discusión hizo subir la mirada a Hinata, quien podría haber jurado que Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos. Ahí quedó Naruto, mirando al suelo, abatido. Hinata se acercó, lentamente._

—_Na… Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien?_

_Él sonrió antes de despegar sus ojos de sus pies y verla._

—_Soy un baka. Sea lo que sea que ella necesita, no puedo dárselo._

_No se dijo más. La ojiperla, lejos de conformarse o aliviarse con lo que presenciaba, comprendía el desánimo del muchacho. No le deseaba sufrir los mismos males por los que ella estaba pasando, quería su sonrisa. Quería borrar cualquier tristeza de su mundo. Pero no podía. Ella también era una baka, lo que él necesitaba… Hinata tampoco podía dárselo._

º o º

La noche había regresado. El bosque se hacía más espeso. Los árboles, más altos y gruesos. Su custodio se veía mejor de salud, pero no se había recuperado completamente.

Eran tres días entre Konoha y Suna; Cuatro, por el que habían perdido. Hinata se prometió no poner fe en ese beso. Ni en sus abrazos para darle ánimos. Ni en sus fugitivas y cálidas sonrisas. Irónicamente, el dolor que la había impulsado a alejarse de Konoha había desaparecido, reemplazado por el dolor de tener que abandonar a Gaara para regresar. Con el amor no se juega, sólo se pierde. A tres pasos detrás de él, su cuerpo lo palpaba con la mirada. Quería tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo. Besarlo otra vez. No se atrevía a desear que le correspondiera…

Alto.

Dos figuras se interpusieron en su camino, obligándolos a detenerse. El chico de anaranjado y la chica de cabello rosa. El corazón de Hinata respondió al verlo, pero no de la misma forma de antes.

—Naruto… —Murmuró Gaara, sorprendido.

—Gaara —Le respondió el rubio—… No sé qué diablos pasa, pero necesito que me lo expliques bien.

Hinata y Gaara se miraron, confundidos.

—Nos llegó un mensaje de Iwaga diciendo que nos traicionaste, Gaara. Que hiciste un pacto con Uchiha Madara para recuperar a Shukaku a cambio de los ojos de Hinata —Respondió Sakura.

—¡¿Nani? ¡Pero eso es imposible! —Alegó Hinata, asustada por las atroces acusaciones contra el Kazekage.

—Yo sé que es un truco de Akatsuki, pero no pude convencer a Danzou. Con Sakura-chan nos las arreglamos para escapar de Konoha a darte aviso, antes de que salgan los primeros grupos de asalto y reconocimiento hacia Suna.

—¿Grupos de asalto? —Inquirió el pelirrojo— ¿Quieres decir que Konoha nos ha declarado la guerra?

Naruto y Sakura guardaron silencio, uno apretando los puños, la otra bajando la mirada.

—Me temo que sí, Gaara —Respondió finalmente el ojiazul.

Hinata volvió a buscar la mirada del suna, pero éste no le correspondió. La situación era grave, muy grave.

—Gaara-kun… Creo que debemos explicarles nuestra parte.

Él entonces encontró sus ojos. Algo de calma volvió a sus pupilas verde agua. Asintió.

Se arrimaron a un claro cercano. No podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, así que no encendieron fogata alguna. Entre los cuatro juntaron algunas provisiones e improvisaron la cena. En el intertanto, Hinata notó que Naruto la observaba; Lo ignoró, seguramente eran ideas suyas. Ya cada uno con su plato, Gaara les explicó a sus camaradas de la Hoja sobre el mensaje de Kumo, los miembros de Akatsuki que rondaban Suna, el pacto para eliminar a Danzou y la intromisión de Akatsuki para envenenar al joven Kazekage.

—Es igual que con Konoha. También hubo avistamientos de miembros de Akatsuki días antes de que llegara el mensaje… Pero el mensajero que lo trajo era uno de los nuestros, un Anbu… Está claro que es el mensaje es falso, pero habría sido imposible reemplazar un Anbu por un impostor —Dijo el Uzumaki, contrariado.

—A menos que Iwaga y Kumo estén metidas en esto —Meditó Sakura.

Los cuatro se miraron. La idea era escalofriante, pero era una posibilidad.

—Pues… ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Debemos aclarar esto lo antes posible —Respondió Gaara. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Pero Gaara, no puedes continuar hasta Konoha, si se ha declarado la guerra con Suna te atacarán, en tu estado eres un blanco fácil. Tampoco es seguro que vuelvas a Suna solo…

—Pero tampoco podemos dejar que uno de nosotros lo acompañe —Acotó Naruto—. El consejo tiene pendiente matar un konoha por la supuesta traición de Danzou.

—Quizás no sean tan rígidos, si Gaara se hace explicar antes de que actúen… —Opinó Sakura.

—No sé cómo se hayan tomado mi ausencia de la aldea. Me fui sin dar aviso, encargándole a Temari que se explicara por mí.

Guardaron silencio. Hinata notó cómo el pelirrojo se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Miró suplicante a Sakura, quien entendió la indirecta en silencio.

—Venga, antes de decidir cualquier cosa hay que curar a Gaara. ¿Hiciste la infusión como te dije, Hinata? —La aludida asintió—. Haré otra, esperen… La complementaré con estas semillas para reforzarla…

La médico-nin se puso a preparar el remedio, apartada del grupo. La chica Hyuuga se la quedó observando, parecía que la relación de esos dos se había estabilizado. Se alegró. Pensaba en ir a asistir a Sakura cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

—Hinata…

No terminó la frase. Los cuatro se dieron cuenta a tiempo para evitar el poderoso ataque, alejándose cada uno con un rápido salto de la gran explosión detonada justo donde habían estado conversando. Entre el humo, el polvo y el fuego, Hinata buscó a Gaara. Costaba respirar. Su boca se llenaba de hollín. Estaba alerta por si volvían a atacarlos. Oía las voces de los demás, tosiendo, pero no podía saber de dónde venían. Antes de usar su Byakugan, una voz distintiva se hizo notar.

—Hmm. Pensaba que sería una misión aburrida, pero me han hecho el trabajo tanto más fácil…

El polvo se fue asintiendo. Entre columnas de humo, la figura de aquél hombre se fue haciendo más clara.

—Ha pasado tiempo…, Naruto…, Gaara… —Continuó diciendo la misma voz.

Acompañado por una pequeña comitiva de dos personas, ahí estaba, altivo y orgulloso, parado en una rama sobre sus cabezas. Era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_este fic estuvo botado por màs de un año; la idea era que fuera un two-shot con lemon, pero como que se me alargò la trama asì que creo que quedarà como un three-shot; me parece que omitirè el lemon. habìa dicho que responderìa los reviews del capìtulo anterior en la continuaciòn, y he acà. para las siete niñas que me regalaron un comentario, tengo algo para decirles a todas: sè que es probable que no lean esto porque la gente suele desaparecer de esta pàgina, pero espero que puedan llegar a leer este capìtulo. lamento mucho la demora, pero acà està el segundo capìtulo... al fin._

**Chiharu No Natsumi**_ gracias_

**kittirasi**_ danzou es el jefe de la raìz de los anbu. es el que nombran hokage despuès del ataque de pein y que tsunade queda en coma... o algo asì. gracias por el review_

**nana. modoki**_ muchas gracias_

**Lapislazuli1**_ gracias, a mì me gustan los reviews largos :) me alegro de haber llamado tu atenciòn_

**Kurayami1sama**_ gracias, me encanta cuando aprecian esos detalles_

**yue yuna**_ gracias :) bueno, acà se explicaron varias cosas, pero quedaron otras pendientes... _

**Anna Walker**_ bueno, niña... estàs desaparecida de estos lares... ojalà nos volvamos a leer algùn dìa..._

_no prometo actualizar mañana o pasado mañana, pero definitivamente no serà un año como la ùltima vez._

_bueno, si no recibo reviews, creo que botarè esta historia. eso querrà decir que el tercer y ùltimo capìtulo no es necesario._


End file.
